Cricket Symphony
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot Aviva conducts a group of trained singing crickets who are putting on a big performance for the Wild Kratts and their animal friends. Aviva wants everything to go well, but finds out that a pesky bee is causing her to conduct the music in ways no one would expect. She soon learns that having fun is what matters when you're performing. Trivia Aviva wears a conductor's black tuxedo complete with a white bow tie in this episode. Crickets are known for their musical chirps and sounds they make when they sing. Chris and Martin activated Cricket Powers. They even join Aviva's cricket concerto by chirping along with the cricket chorus with their own chirps. Koki wears shades at one point. She looks cool in them. She also wears a necklace. Jimmy wears his cap backwards at one point. He also blows a bubble gum in this episode. He likes bubblegum besides pizza, cake, chips and cookies. Ttark whistles "Down by the Riverside". Quotes: Chris: Hey, what's that sound? Martin: It sounds like Aviva's conducting her crickets again. Come on, Chris. Let's see how she's doing. Ttark: I'll come with you, Kratt bros. Martin: Let's go. Scene change Chris: Whoa. Seems like Aviva's having trouble keeping her crickets together. Martin: Tell me about it. She looks beat. Aviva: (to the crickets) Ugh. Guys, please. Take it from the top. Come on. Ttark: That doesn't look good. I know my partner's face too well when she's stressed out like that. Aviva, what's wrong? Martin: Hey, Aviva. How's it going with the crickets? Aviva: Well, let me tell you. Things don't go as planned. It's a disaster. Chris: Sounds like one of your crickets has got his legs stuck to the door. Aviva: Exactly, Chris. What am I going to do? My cricket orchestra concerto is tonight. Ttark: Tonight? But I thought you said that the concert is in two days. Aviva: Well, partner. I have decided that I will perform with my cricket orchestra tonight. Martin: Looks like you need a break. Nice tuxedo by the way, Aviva. But it looks like your white bow tie is almost crooked. Aviva: I guess I do. Boy, do I really need to look sharp tonight. Ttark: Spiffy and sharp like I always say. I love your outfit. Chris: Well. Keep practicing, Aviva. Catch you later. Martin: (after a cricket follows him) Guys, look. One of Aviva's crickets seem to like me! All: Awww! Chris: Hey, little guy. Aviva: So cute. Ttark: Look at you. Martin: I have just the right name for you. I'll name you Vivaldi. Yeah. Vivaldi it is. Aviva: Nice name, Martino. Such a cutie. Ttark: Vivaldi. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Chris: Yes. Maybe you can create a Cricket Power Suit while you take a break from conducting, Aviva. Martin: Ooh, I would love a Cricket Power Suit. Aviva: Great idea, Chris. I'm not taking my tuxedo off. Martin: That's the first time we will see you working on a new Creature Power wearing a tuxedo. Ttark: Yeah. Everyone laughs. Scene change Aviva: Time to get inventing while I'm still wearing my tuxedo. (laughs) I can't believe I'm doing this. Koki: Looks like you're busy today, Aviva. Allison: Busier than usual. You almost look beat after conducting those crickets. Aviva: (sighs) Tell me about it, Al. But I'll get these cricket power discs done in no time. Jimmy: That's what you always do. Making power discs. Did I mention that I really like your tux? Allison: Yeah, you look great. Aviva: And the Cricket power programming is done! Send these discs, Jimmy! Jimmy: Ok. Energize and zap it! The discs reached Chris and Martin who were exploring outside the Tortuga. Chris: All right! Here come the cricket power discs. Now we need to find Vivaldi and touch him. Martin: Uh, Chris. He's been with me the whole time! Chris: Hey, Vivaldi. We thought we'd never find you. Let's activate. The Kratt Brothers inserted their power discs, touched Vivaldi and activated Cricket Powers. Martin: Whoa! Nice cricket suit! Chris: I couldn't have said it better myself. Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Martin: Oh, I know what you're thinking. Chris: We're in cricket suits. Why don't we join Aviva's cricket concerto? Martin: I hope she doesn't mind if we do join her cricket orchestra. Chris: Let's go back to the Tortuga and ask her. Martin: Hey, Chris. Between you and me, I kind of like Aviva's tuxedo. Chris: You said it, bro. Let's go. Scene change Aviva: Hey, guys. Nice Cricket suits. Chris: Aviva, we were thinking. Since we're in Cricket Power Suits, do you mind if we join your cricket chorus? We'd love to sing too. Martin: Pretty please with cherries on top! Aviva: (laughs) Of course. Be my guest. Chris and Martin: Yeah! Aviva: Stay in tune, guys. Now let me just fix my tuxedo here. Martin: Did I mention that you look good in that tuxedo, Aviva? Aviva: Yes, Martino. Frequently. Chris: Ok. You ready to chirp a few notes, Martin? Martin: You know I do, Chris. Let's sing. Aviva: Ok (fixes her white bow tie) Everyone, get ready. Chris and Martin: Ready! Aviva: Ok. A one, a two, a three and four! Chris, Martin and the crickets chirp the song Down By the Bay. But one of the crickets were out of tune again. Aviva: Really? An out of tune cricket? Let's just try this again. Chris: That wasn't me, wasn't it? Aviva: No, Chris. It was one of my other crickets. Martin: Oh, you mean this guy over here? Try not to hit a sour note, little guy. Chris: Yeah. We'll start over. Ready when you are, Aviva. Aviva: Ok. And chirp, crickets. Chirp. The crickets chirp Down By the Bay again. But now one of the crickets has the hiccups. Chris: What? I don't remember crickets having hiccups. Martin: Me neither. Aviva: Oh no. (sighs) Oh, I'll have to start over again. Martin: Looks like this is going to be a long day. Aviva: If my crickets can't keep up with the music, then I'll just have to give up. Sorry, guys. No concert tonight. Ttark: What? You can't cancel the concert! Chris: Don't give up, Aviva. I know this concert means a lot to you. Martin: Yeah, you can always try again. You never give up. Aviva: Ok, I'll try again. For you guys. Chris: That's the spirit. Should I tell you that spirit is pure Aviva? Aviva: (laughs) I should have known that was always true. Ttark: (notices Chris and Martin) Whoa! Nice suits, bros! Zoboo: Yeah, you guys look cool. Chris and Martin: Thanks. We're helping Aviva with Cricket power! Koki: Chirp away, bros. Aviva: Now, bros, crickets. Are you ready to start singing again? Chris and Martin: We sure do. Conduct us again! Aviva: Ok then. And a one, a two, three, four! The crickets chirp the song again. This time, Martin was about to sneeze. Chris: Don't sneeze, bro! You're going to ruin our song. Martin sneezed loudly. The loud sneeze caused all of Aviva's sheets to fly all over the place. Aviva: Whoa! Hey! My sheets! Get back here! Martin: Oops, I'll get them! Ttark: Oh! Chris: Oh no, now our cricket orchestra is ruined. Aviva: You can say that again. It took me two weeks to get these crickets to sing. Martin: We know how you feel. Chris: It can be very frustrating, can it? Aviva: How am I suppose to perform with my cricket orchestra tonight? Ttark: Hey, I have an idea. All: You do? Ttark: Just do me a favor. Please have fun while conducting, partner. Aviva: I'll try, partner. Thanks. Ttark: That's my advice. Take it from a trusty science partner. Jimmy: Once you're having fun, it makes your conducting a lot easier, Aviva. Aviva: Since when did you get so wise, JZ? Everyone laughs. Chris: Well, Aviva. Are you ready to make us proud? Aviva: I'll do it. For you guys. All: Yeah. Zoboo: Mangatsika! Better get ready, Aviva. Your concert is about to start. Aviva: Thanks, Zoboo. Scene change The Wild Kratts, Wild Kratt kids and all their animal friends from around the world came to see Aviva's cricket concerto. Gavin: (as an MC) Ladies and gentlemen. Wild Kratt kids of all ages. Welcome to Aviva's cricket concerto. And now without further ado, please welcome the singing crickets. The audience applauded. Gavin: Oh, did I mention that Martin and Chris are in the cricket choir too with their power suits? Now that's something else. Audience laughs. Gavin: And to conduct the crickets, please welcome our favorite person in the creature world. We all know her. The one, the only, maestro Aviva Corcovado. The audience applauded again. Aviva comes out and fixes her white bow tie once again. Then she raised her baton and signals for her crickets, even Chris and Martin to sing. The crickets chirped 1812 Overture. Chris and Martin chirped along in tune. Just then, a bee flies towards Aviva's direction. Aviva saw the bee and panicked. Aviva: Uh oh. Chris: Hey, what's that bee doing? He shouldn't be in the chorus. Martin: Maybe he just wants to join the crickets. He looks kind of friendly. Chris: Doesn't look like it. He's going to ruin the symphony. Martin: Oh no. Look out, Aviva! Aviva: Hey, where did this bee come from? Chris: Oh, I can't watch. Koki: Me either. Jimmy: Me three. (audience gasping) Ttark: Aviva, watch out for the bee! Aviva: (screams) Buzz of, little bee! Martin: Oh no! Chris: That bee sure is bothering Aviva. And now it's ruining our cricket concerto. The bee flew away. Finally, Gavin has an announcement to make. Gavin: Sorry, everyone. We'll be taking five. It will take a while before Aviva's cricket concerto goes back together again. The audience applauded. Martin: Sorry about what happened, Aviva. Aviva: It's ok, Martino. That was a disaster. Chris: Sure was. Vivaldi even stopped chirping during the chaos. Martin: Aww, Vivaldi sure was upset too, wasn't he? Aviva: He sure is. Poor little Vivaldi. Ttark: That was a bummer guys. Sorry, partner. Better luck next time. Aviva: There's no way I'm going to perform again. That pesky bee is driving me crazy. Koki: Uh, didn't Jimmy said something about having fun on stage? Chris: Yeah. He said that if you can't beat them, join them. Just have fun. Jimmy: I told Aviva that. Aviva: Ok. You guys are right. I'm going back to perform my cricket symphony again, this time with a little bit of fun. Martin: That's the spirit, Aviva. Ttark: That's why I like you, partner. Aviva: Thanks, partner. That meant a lot to me. Ttark: Take it from me. Conducting is like inventing, it only needs more concentration and effort. Just go out there and kick some tail! Aviva: You got it. Category:James, bill and ben